


Neatly packaged

by WishMage



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types, unbetad - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, Fade to Black, I imagined them of age in this, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, dc-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: Sweet short where Tim is embarrassed by Kon's gift, but wears it for him anyway.





	Neatly packaged

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written in Feb 2011 for dc-kink community on LJ  
> \- Unbetad and tossed up 7 years after the fact lol.

 

Tim scowled down at himself. He tugged the garment down, then up, then tried to stretch it. He huffed and wiggled around until he felt more or less in place and then glared at the bathroom door. It was Valentines day, and the hotel room was better then some of the best he'd seen in Gotham. A perk, Tim guessed, of having once been a heavily sponsored teen superhero. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and remembered the moment he had first seen Kon alive again, and how inwardly he'd sworn that he would never hide himself or deny Kon anything. That helped. Kon had thought this... piece of clothing was a nice V-day gift, and if it's what he wanted, then Tim was willing to go through with the humiliation of wearing it. 

"Whatever gives him a good Valentines day." He nodded to himself and opened the door and all but storming out.

He stopped when Kon looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Tim felt instantly annoyed that Kon had started flipping through channels while he'd been putting on his present. He opened his mouth to mention it but caught the open mouthed astonishment and flushed, taking it wrong instantly. 

"I'm taking these off." He said, humiliated.

He hadn't quite stormed all the way back to the bathroom when Kon's hand landed on his shoulder, twirling him around.  Tim felt his mouth being plundered before he could finish gasping in surprise. Soon enough he was moaning in pleasure as Kon did that massage thing with his telekinesis all over his back, almost forcing him to relax. God, that turned him on.

"No.." Kon growled as they parted only centimeters in order to gasp in air. They panted nearly into each others mouth and Kon reached down and grabbed Tim's ass and then lifted him, using his telekenesis again so Tim was completely supported when Kon ground their crotches together. Tim moaned and slung his arms around Kons shoulders, leaning in so his forehead rested on Kon's neck. 

"They're embarrassing, I look ridiculous.." He protested, not really giving a damn anymore, but he had to protest just on principle. He found himself staring up at Kon from the bed a moment later as the larger boy pulled off his t-shirt and flicked the TV off before crawling onto the bed. He stopped to bite the waistline of the panties Tim was wearing and letting it go with an evil grin. 

"I love you like this.. wearing just what I want you to... Only, I was wrong about the mask. I want to see your eyes, I always want to see them when we do this." He said, his tone softening as he stared down at Tim with an affectionate expression and fire in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving it there, I must have been embarrassed or hurried back then. XD  
> Kudos are love, and comments make it all worthwhile. <3


End file.
